The Digger's Dog
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: Hair of the Dog side story. The packs of Europe and Asia may have been in constant conflict with one another but that conflict was something Jett and James had been sheltered from. Living so far away from the other packs they knew a different conflict, the conflict of surviving a harsh land, the conflict of past memories. Theirs was a different kind of conflict from the start.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was meant to be a one shot but I've already written 7000 words for it so a three shot it is! Welcome to the story of the werewolves who never knew other packs but their own, the ones who roam the outback cattle stations, New Zealand sheep farms and the roads across the two countries no matter what the time period. They may not be as old as some of the others but James and Jett still have their stories just as the other packs do.**

**The song Jett is singing is "Aussie doghouse blues" also by Slim Dusty. And in reference to the title of this small story, a digger is a nickname for the Australian soldiers.**

_Old Sniff the mangy one eyed dog that knocked around the loo  
A digger's dog was poor old Sniff whom everybody knew  
He didn't always live down here but came from way out west  
Where men are men and dogs are dogs both are the very best_

_Sniff the Digger's Dog- Slim Dusty_

"Yeah I built myself a doghouse,  
Lined it out with fur  
So I can go and hide myself  
Well away from her,  
I got the doghouse blues,  
Those Aussie doghouse blues."

James rolled his eyes as he ignored the off key singing of the man riding beside him. He was surprised that Jett's horse hadn't thrown him yet but then again the Australian had ridden the same horse for five years now so it shouldn't have been that surprising. Five years was plenty of time to get used to the strange antics of the brunette and considering the man had broken the gelding in himself it was closer to six years.

His mare was the same, broken in by him near a decade ago. The palomino was so used to the scent of wolf that always clung to the pair of them that she merely plodded along contently. It was safer that way, cattle mustering could be dangerous and having an already spooked horse would be disastrous. Sure the pair of them would be fine but it would get a lot less questioning if they didn't have to explain how they could get up after falling from a horse galloping at top speed and rolling halfway down a cliff, luck could only go so far after all. "Is the singing really necessary Jett? You'll scare the scrubbers away with that racket and then the boss'll be pissed." He eventually complained when it seemed apparent that the Aussie wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Jett just laughed, nudging his bay gelding into a trot. "It'll take a lot more than my singing to scare a scrubber mate, ya know that!"

"Perhaps but I'd still prefer not to have the boss pissed off because we lost the damn cattle again. He's already annoyed that we lost it the first time. Some of us like having a roof over our heads." James grumbled as his mare picked up the pace. Having seen how the other packs lived he found it surprising that they still lived as everyone else had centuries ago. They had no home per say, sure they'd occasionally rent a house or flat in the city but most of the time they lived on the road. Jett wasn't one to sit still and mustering cattle in the outback made him happy which of course made James happy. He sighed, brushing sweaty blond hair out of his face. Even after so many years he couldn't get used to the dry heat of Western Australia.

"We'll be right Kiwi, have I ever been wrong?"

"You really want to go there?"

Jett laughed loudly at that one and after a moment James couldn't help but join in. His mate hadn't changed a bit since that day he'd come across him in that old outback pub…

.o.)O(.o.

1919, Kimberly, Western Australia

"Here ya go mate, a nice cold one." The barkeep grinned, handing the bottle over to the blond. "First time out here?"

James nodded, sipping at the drink as he tried to ignore the ruckus at the back of the small pub. Someone had obviously had too much to drink but that didn't surprise him, out here there was nothing to do but drink. "Yes. How'd you tell?"

"Kinda obvious mate, ya haven't gotten into trouble yet like the others always do not to mention you look like you're about to pass out from the heat. Guessing you're a kiwi by the accent eh?"

"I'll manage. I'm not a stranger to the heat." It was only partially true. The heat he was used to was nothing like the heat of the Western Australia, even the red sand hinted at the temperature.

"Either that or you'll die." The man chuckled. "This is no place for Kiwi's mate, what brings ya here?"

The Kiwi stiffened slightly at the accusation but sighed, not challenging it. "Money, adventure, freedom… I don't know yet." He admitted. "Just got in from Kagoorlie since mining wasn't for me and since the Boss was looking for some workers and I went for it. It's work at least."

"You'll find those out here mate. Some of those scrubbers can be mean! No offence mate but ya should've stuck to mining. Ya look like a single fall from a horse would snap ya in two! I'm afraid ya made the trip for nothing." He looked like he was about to say something else but one of the men at the back laughed loudly, standing on the barstool as he drunkenly started singing 'Waltzing Matilda' to cheers from the crowd. His eyes sparkled cheerfully at the attention, tilting his hat in acknowledgement. Perhaps it would have stayed harmless had the man not slipped off the stool, knocking another man flying.

James rolled his eyes at the ensuing fight that broke out. Sometimes he really wondered about his Australian neighbours… Had they never heard of behaving civilly? Though to be fair there was a rather obvious lacking in women so that might be partially to blame, put a bunch of rowdy men together with no women and trouble was bound to break out. He was rather glad that he had no interest in chasing girls like these men did; it would hopefully keep him out of pub brawls. Then again at least it distracted the barkeep from commenting further on whether or not he was capable of mustering.

Yes he may not have been as stocky as the Aussies in the bar were but that meant nothing. He could ride a horse just as well as any of them could and he could prove himself just as much.

Not like he had much choice either. The war had bankrupted his family and this was the only way left to earn money to send home to them. He and his two brothers had gone off to war and only he had returned. He was now his family's sole breadwinner and when that meant helping to support his elderly parents and sister there wasn't much money left over for him bar the bare necessities. Part of him wished that he'd remained in New Zealand but god knew there were no job opportunities there for a discharged soldier. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if they had truly been on the winning side.

A glass shattered, making him jump as it shook him from his musing. It appeared the bar fight was getting worse and he had no intention of sticking around for it. God knew he'd had enough fighting for a life time. He threw his drink back before setting down the money to settle his tab before walking silently from the bar, completely ignoring the brawl.

.o.)O(.o.

James flushed slightly at the laughter behind him as the horse he'd been assigned snorted and lunged at him. He should have known they'd try something like this, giving him the wildest and meanest horse on the station to saddle up as a sort of sick initiation. The bay had no intention of being saddled, rearing and lashing out at him fiercely if he even tried to get close. It was embarrassing to say the least…

He had no intention of giving up though, gritting his teeth as he dodged a kick to grab the stock horse's head to slip the bridle on. The animal tossed its head wildly even as it took the bit.

"Watch it mate!" A voice shouted in warning before he felt someone shove him out the way. There was a rush of air as one of the horses hooves just missed his head as the animal spun on a dime and kicked out at him and the man who'd come to his aid. "Bastards. They know this horse is an untrustworthy blighter!" He swore, glaring at the horse that backed away with a shrill whinny. "Hardly anyone can saddle him, let alone ride the bugger." The man grumbled, offering a hand to James to pull him to his feet with a grin.

"Thanks." The kiwi mumbled, rubbing his arm where he'd struck the ground. Part of him found it frustrating that he'd needed rescuing but at the same time the help was well-appreciated.

"Don't mention it mate, name's Jett!" the brunette grinned, pushing his hair out of his face. It was wild; two locks of hair refusing to lie straight on his head though James supposed he wasn't one to talk. His own blond hair was prone to curling like a pair of ram's horns if he didn't keep on it. "How about we find ya a proper horse?"

"James. And I'd appreciate it." he responded curtly as the Aussie unlocked the gate to let the wild bay out of the stock yard. The horse immediately bolted and the others would surely have followed were Jett not quick to slam the gates shut again. The other men were quick to disperse at a single glare from the man as well, taking their horses and leaving the pair alone.

"Just ignore those idiots, they're assholes." Jett chuckled as he grabbed a chestnut gelding from the herd before the animal could shy away. The whites of the animal's eyes were showing as though it had scented something but the Australian paid it no heed, tacking it up quickly before handing the reigns to the Kiwi who had to hold them tightly to keep the horse from rearing. "Ignore the horses too, sometimes they catch the scent of dingoes and freak out like this." He offered as he grabbed his own horse, a stocky roan gelding who stood patiently for its rider. James had to admit he was impressed with how well trained the animal was, he'd noticed earlier that if a horse was left to its own devices (saddled or not) it would normally wander off.

"Get a lot of them out here?" James asked politely as he mounted his horse and waited to follow the Australian. He suspected the others may have left without them.

"A fair few." Jett shrugged, though the Kiwi couldn't help but notice the knowing glint in the man's eyes, as though he knew something that he didn't.

.o.)O(.o.

Jett was confused. Which was confusing in itself really, he was never confused, he just reacted to what went on around him without really considering it. So why the hell was this Kiwi confusing him like this?

Normally he had no problem watching as the boys played pranks on new comers, hell sometimes he joined in but when he'd seen this man struggling to control the wild horse that someone had managed to bring in he couldn't just stand by and watch. The idea of James getting injured actually hurt.

And it wasn't just limited to that either. He already felt a stirring of interest in the slight man and he had no idea what to make of it. He sighed softly, squinting ahead to where the man sat perched upon the chestnut gelding and wishing he could kick his own horse into a trot to catch up and try and figure out his interest. But the boss would kill him if he did that, there was no time for idle chat while droving and if he were to speed up there would be a massive gap for the cattle (some still spooked by his presence) to rush through. Better to stay where he was…

How long had it been since the last time he'd felt like this? He didn't think he'd ever felt this confused in his two hundred years… And that said a lot.

Even getting jumped by a scruffy looking wolf who had been quick to run off had nothing on this confusion. He couldn't help but smile at the memory… as startling as it had been he'd gone from a desperate thief who stalked the grimy streets of London to a free man in the Australian outback. He no longer considered himself English and his accent was as Australian as it could be. Yeah the trip to Australia had been stressful as hell (he may have startled the other convicts multiple times when the full moon hung fat in the sky) and he'd lost a lot of weight on the journey but look at him now, he didn't regret what had happened at all.

He'd known fear, lust, greed… but this; this didn't match up to any of them.

He sighed again before jerking his head up at the sound of a shout as a young steer tossed his head and broke from the mob in front of him. Jett grinned at the sight, a few stubborn locks of brown hair blowing into his face as he kicked his horse into a gallop after the steer. No matter how he felt about James this was what he enjoyed, what could distract him. The wind in his hair, hooves crashing against the ground, nothing compared to this though he supposed running down a kangaroo with the scent of the sun baked earth teasing his senses could give it a run for its money. This was what he lived for, the freedom and thrill of the chase.

.o.)O(.o.

"That was a foolish move you made there. I'm amazed you're not even more injured than you really are…" James sighed as he set the left over bandages aside. Jett just grinned though, gingerly touching the tan bandage across the bridge of his nose.

"It wasn't that bad…"

"You came off your horse and hit a termite mound face on, breaking your nose in the process. How you rode back I'll never know." The Kiwi scoffed.

"I'm tougher than I look!" Jett laughed, not sure how to explain it any other way. He had a few grazes (all that remained of his cuts and bruises) as well as the broken nose but they'd more than likely be gone by morning.

"Regardless you're still an idiot."

The Australian pouted, feigning hurt. "Not my fault my horse tripped!"

"You attempted to get it to turn so sharply I'm surprised it can still walk." James pointed out, jabbing a finger into the man's chest.

"I suppose… Thanks for patching me up mate!" he gave a broad grin, teeth white against heavily tanned skin. He was already being overly friendly towards the stranger whereas most of the others merely ignored him.

"Someone had to do it. And I did owe you for helping me out earlier…" James mumbled, cheeks going slightly pink at the words. It was ridiculous getting worked up over them…

Jett merely grinned broadly, laughing good naturedly before standing. "Don't ya worry about it Kiwi, I'd do it anytime for ya!" Now if that didn't get the Kiwi's cheeks to go a slightly darker shade he didn't know what would. He was thankful that the man seemed oblivious… that would have taken a bit more explaining than he would have liked. After all, he was pretty sure homosexuality was just as, if not more, frowned upon here than it was back home. "If ya ever need anything just ask!" the Australian added before giving the man a wink.

A wink.

A god damn wink.

God help him…

.o.)O(.o.

Why the hell had he winked at him? What the hell?! God he was losing the plot… next thing you knew he'd be baying at the moon… Jett groaned softly, turning over and burying his face in the pillow. God he was an idiot… He vaguely heard James shift in his sleep across the room but resisted the urge to stare at him. Watching someone sleep was creepy no matter what the reason.

He was glad that there was no one else in the room, most of the room's held two to three people but he'd always preferred his privacy when it came to sleeping, even if it was purely to enable him to sneak away during the full moon. God knew there would be a lot of awkward rumours flying around if anyone caught him staring at his new roommate and that was the last thing he wanted…

He glanced up, unable to resist as his keen eyes pierced the darkness to lock on the New Zealander's slumbering form. He seemed to be deeply asleep, his pale hair splayed across the pillow like an angel's halo though a few strands seemed to be curling chaotically on the side of his head. Jett was glad the man was asleep, taking advantage of it despite the voice in his head telling him to stop, as he allowed his gaze to run down the man's body (what was visible and not covered by the thin shit at least). He couldn't help but notice that despite James's thin frame he was rather lean and wiry, definitely capable of hard work. He had a fair share of scars as well he noticed, eyes lingering on one of the blemishes that looked suspiciously like an old bullet wound that graced his bare shoulder.

Had he been in the war? He knew many had been… many had died too. It wasn't hard to believe that James would have been seeing as he was the right age. He himself had avoided it by running wild in the thick forests of the Blue Mountains, sneaking back to civilisation ever week or so to steal a newspaper or something that wasn't a kangaroo or rabbit to eat. James wouldn't have had that option…

"What happened to ya Kiwi…?" He breathed, before sighing and rising from his bed to pad outside silently. He didn't think he was going to be getting any sleep so he might as well do something productive he supposed. He didn't bother dressing properly, not planning on keeping his night clothes on as he slipped into the shadows beside the porch to strip and allow the shift to come over him.

It hurt as it always did but he no longer cared about the pain, all good things came at a price after all. And the sensation of straightening and shaking out his short fur was thrilling after so long in his human form. He huffed softly, sneezing when the blood red sand got up his nose. He knew that his typically light brown fur would be red by the time he returned but he didn't really care, that was what bathing was for. He padded as silently through the camp as possible, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He wouldn't be called out on as a wolf thankfully but no-one at the station would hesitate to shoot a feral dog or a dingo if they saw one. And he knew for a fact that getting shot stung like a bitch.

There was normally no-one around at that time, most people sleeping to regain their strength for the next labour filled day. But apparently this was not the case tonight as Jett's ears twitched upon catching the scratch of a match being drawn. He turned, eyes meeting those of one of his co-workers who had an unlit cigarette hanging limply between his lips as the lit match burnt ever closer to his fingers. The cigarette dropped to the earth at a sharp intake of breath and a whispered curse of "mother of god".

Apparently now was the time to get the hell out of there, Jett mused as the man turned on his heels to dart back into his room. He sighed, moving at a quick trot but nervous of moving any faster for fear of standing on a snake since the fire light was hampering his night vision. He knew that the man was likely grabbing a gun and he had no desire to stick around. 

.o.)O(.o. 

James sat bolt upright at the distinctive crack of a firearm, barely hearing the yelp that followed immediately as he grabbed blindly for a non-existent weapon of his own. In his mind he was no longer in the Australian outback but back on those damned cliffs, his heart thrumming in fear as he searched the darkness for the imagined Turkish forces. His breathing was heavy as he realised that nothing was there, trying calm himself as he forced himself to remember that he was no longer on those cliffs. The war was over...

He jumped as another gunshot split the air, cursing softly as he got up to investigate although his tread was wary. "What happened?" He barked, approaching a crouching man garbed much like he was though he had had the sense to put a jacket over his bare shoulders. The man looked up at his approach, wiping bloodied fingers on his pants.

"Just a dingo. Monster of one, it had to be the size of a horse! I think I clipped him but it looks like he got away." The man shrugged, looking slightly put out about the fact.

James couldn't help but raise an eyebrow though and not only at the exaggeration. Maybe if the camp was smaller he could believe a lone dingo would wander through to scavenge but from what he'd heard most dingoes were fairly shy and this being the main camp was pretty large with a fair few people. And what of the dogs? The boss had two cattle dogs chained up within the camp and though they were active now he hadn't heard a single bark from them at the intruder. Wouldn't the dogs have gone mental at a dingo so close? "Strange for a dingo to be so brave isn't it? Even if it was as big as you say." He mused.

"Ya see a lot of strange things round here Kiwi, a big ass dingo is just the start."

James sighed, eye twitching at the nickname. It appeared it had caught on to more than just Jett. "Whatever you say." He said softly, noting that quite a few people seemed to have stirred at the noise. Granted a gunshot was generally cause for alarm even if these men seemed mainly curious. "Good luck finding your giant dingo; I'm just going to go back to bed."

"Scared that a demon dingo will eat ya?" Another man jested to laughter from the surrounding men.

The Kiwi just raised an eyebrow, "hardly, I just don't plan on being thrown off a horse tomorrow due to lack of sleep." He grumbled, turning his back on the men to stalk back into the cabin, and through that his and Jett's room. He noticed that Jett was nowhere to be found amongst the throng of men and supposed he must have slept through it. He wondered what it was like to be so unused to the sound of gunfire that you could do that, god knows even thunder sometimes startled him. Jett didn't know how lucky he was...

He chuckled softly, realising that he sounded like an old man as he shook his head. There was a small smile on his face as he glanced at the Australian's bed while collapsing on his own. "You're missing all the-" he paused; frowning as he realised that Jett wasn't in his bed.

It was completely empty.

**A/N2: Notes on some of the slang and history in this chapter:**

**Scrubber: bull, typically feral and wild and pretty dangerous to come against. But they still have to be mustered.**

**Demon Dingo: An aboriginal dream time myth. Supposedly the demon dingo was a monstrous dingo that was kept by a fearsome witch and fed on local children. Supposedly the creature birthed the entire species of dingo after being killed by a young hunter.**

**James' past: James was a soldier in the ANZACs (Australian and New Zealand Army Core) during world war one. Unfortunately the ANZACs didn't fare well there as Britain, in an attempt to gain control of the coast line sent the ANZACs and a few other forces to Turkey, specifically Gallipoli to try and seize control. It was a bloodbath however as the area the soldiers were expected to attack was at the base of several cliffs allowing the Turks to easily pick them off. Many lives on both sides were lost as a result and the ANZACs got hit pretty hard before they finally surrendered and withdrew. The Allies may have won the war but that battle was a clear loss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Got more reviews than I expected for this story so here's the next chapter for it! Next one might take a while since I'll be in Adelaide and have an admin error on one of my uni marks to sort out.**

_I was creepin' round the bullbar out roared this awful sound  
And my hair was standin' straight up I was frozen to the ground_

Hey there's somethin' in the Pilliga I've heard old timers say  
There's some won't even camp there some never go that way  
And if you listen to their stories they'll make yer skin just crawl  
Some may offer their opinion and some never talk at all

Then this thing came chargin' for me it was all of 10 feet high  
With hair all covered over murder in its devil's eyes  
And I must have started screamin' like a banshee in full flight  
For it roared and grunted somethin' and then vanished in the night

_Something in the Pilliga- Slim Dusty_

"Rise and shine Kiwi!"

James jumped at the shout, scrabbling at the bed covers for a moment as he tried to take note of his surroundings. He'd barely slept the night before, kept awake by the Australian's absence and his own memories and it showed in his confusion as the afore mentioned man laughed. He must have snuck back in once the Kiwi had finally dozed off.

This made it surprising that he was so peppy since he must have had even less sleep than James did. He groaned, allowing his head to fall back to the pillow for a few minutes. He suspected his new roommate would drive him insane if he was always that peppy. "Where were you last night? One of the others tried to shoot a dingo and woke everyone up yet you didn't seem to be there." He said as he realised that staying in bed wasn't an option.

Jett just grinned and shrugged. "What do ya mean? I just stepped out for a smoke that's all." He offered, searching for a cleanish shirt to put on.

"Long smoke... You were gone for hours." James scoffed, using his fingers to try and work his hair into some order. It had gone back to its usual crazy curls during the night to his frustration. He paused though as the Australian turned, allowing him to get a glimpse at the back of his neck.

It was bloody, a half healed gash visible beneath the rust-red of dried blood. Even so James could make out singed flesh along the edges of the wound that stretched from one side of the man's neck to the other, recognising it instantly. He leapt out of bed, startling the Australian as he lightly touched the wound. "Is that a bullet wound?"

Jett blinked, raising a hand to scratch at the dried blood. He probably should have dealt with that before passing out the night before he realised, noticing the kiwi's worry and also the bloodstains on his bed but he'd been knackered. "Nah, just a bug bite!" He chuckled nervously.

"Bullshit." James scoffed. "I know what a bullet wound looks like stupid!" He muttered, examining the wound. He was surprised; he had to admit, to see that it looked almost healed. It had obviously bled fairly recently but regardless he could already see signs of healing. Not to mention that he was pretty sure that he would have noticed a wound like that before now, it was hardly small after all. He wondered if he could perhaps be mistaken but the longer he stared at it the more he realised he couldn't be.

There was no mistaking that that was a bullet graze.

"Relax Kiwi; ya must be overthinking it that's all." Jett shrugged, jerking away from the New Zealander with a nervous laugh as he searched for a bandage. A bit of gauze taped over the wound made it seem less obvious at least, he didn't want to explain to more people... "C'mon, we'll miss out on some tucker if ya keep worrying!" He joked even as he kept his collar buttoned up to hide the stark white bandaging.

.o.)O(.o. 

He was going insane, he had to be.

He'd been sure that Jett had had a bullet graze on the back of his neck. Positive. But that evening Jett's neck had been spotless bar a pale scar when he came back from shaving.

And not to mention his nose. That had most definitely been broken yet albeit it being slightly crooked it had looked perfectly fine when he'd snuck a peek.

He was starting to question everything now and it was giving him more of a headache than it was worth. Maybe he had PTSD or something... But he hadn't had any problems prior to this bar a few nightmares and occasional starts from loud noises.

He was just going to blame Jett for everything. It seemed logical to him at the moment.

"Know what? You're an ass..." James grumbled, slamming a beer down with a bit too much force. He may have had a bit too much to drink but so long as he wasn't causing trouble the bar keeper wasn't going to cut him off. Nor could he expect the laughing Australian beside him to do so...

"How so?" Jett chuckled, draining his drink before gesturing for another two beers. Cruel as it might be he found the drunk New Zealander hilarious.

"You confuse me. And you keep calling me Kiwi like I'm a damn bird. Do I look like I have feathers to you?" The man complained, glaring at the Australian for a moment.

"I always nickname people I like, mate!" Jett shrugged, not commenting on the fact that James was the only one to have a nickname at the moment.

"I wasn't finished... you're reckless and obnoxious-"

"Am not!"

James glared, swaying slightly as he grabbed another drink. He paid no attention as some of it spilt over his hand, merely continuing to list off the other's 'problems'. "I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy because of you as well. And I don't like it. It's annoying and confusing and your ass." He fell silent at that, looking preoccupied with deciphering the meaning of the various stains on the counter.

Jett blinked in surprise, waiting for the other to finish finding the stains so interesting and continue. It didn't seem fast in coming though so he chuckled, prodding the man to continue. "My ass?"

"Yeah, your ass is distracting."

"Go on…" Jett asked with a raised eyebrow, more than a little amused. Maybe he ought to cut him off but this was too much fun. Besides a couple more couldn't hurt… They'd only had what? Ten drinks?

"Your ass is sweet as. It annoys me. Get rid of it."

James voice was so serious as he spoke that Jett couldn't help but guffaw with laughter. "Damn Kiwi, you're something else…" he grinned, patting the man on the back as he took another swig of beer.

"Why haven't you gotten rid of it yet…" the man grumbled before putting his head on the bar counter. "Ugh why am I even telling you this…?" He moaned, cringing as the Aussie laughed. This had to be one of the worst decisions of his life, one of those decisions you look back on and say 'yes, that's where I fucked up'.

"Relax Kiwi; I won't hold it against ya! I'll take it as a compliment that ya like my ass!"

"You're an ass…"

"But a sexy ass, am I right?"

"No… just an ass." The kiwi muttered, pushing himself upright and almost falling as he stood. "I think I'm going to stop drinking now…" he explained at the Australian's questioning look.

"Aw, c'mon mate! One more? It's not even ten yet!" Jett begged, looking for all the world like a lost puppy. Was it wise to let James drink more? No. Did he care? Not one bit. "It'll be on me?"

James frowned thoughtfully (or as thoughtfully as one can after a few too many drinks), swaying slightly before sighing and settling back onto the bar stool. "Fine, one more."

.o.)O(.o.

The first thing James noticed upon waking was a throbbing headache and an annoying dryness and thickness in his mouth. He didn't even want to open his eyes, head hurting enough without the added influence of sunlight. He supposed he should be glad that now that the cattle had been brought in and sorted there was little to do and thus he could enjoy a day off of the job while a few of the others handled the daily chores but it was little to be thankful for when he felt as he did. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd fallen or run into a brick wall the night before, his entire body feeling a bit tender.

At least he'd made it back to the station somehow, where he was lying too soft to be a roadside ditch. He didn't even remember leaving the bar clearly other than a few fragmented images…

He sighed, trying to duck his head beneath the sheets to avoid the sunlight only to notice that his mattress was snoring lightly, rising and falling beneath him in a steady pattern. He frowned, unsure what to think of it as he struggled to think. His thoughts were so disjointed…

Jett had bought him a few drinks hadn't he? Why did he suspect that he'd embarrassed himself? But he couldn't remember what had happened after that… He vaguely remembered an arm around him, helping him to stand. Did Jett help him home and into bed? But then who was he sleeping on top of?

Hands on his body…

Desperate kisses, rough from alcohol…

Moaning out Jett's name…

Fuck. No. That couldn't have happened could it?

He stiffened, hesitantly opening his eyes only to jerk upright with a shout as he realised that he was in fact sprawled out over an even more sprawled out Jett. He looked peaceful stretched out like that, skin exposed and displaying more than its fair share of scars but it didn't last. A sharp elbow to the stomach from James' sudden movement made sure of that. He yelped, cursing slightly as he slipped from the bed in his surprise and in a tangle of limbs and sheets as James was pulled with him.

"Kiwi, I can mention many ways I'm happy to be woken up with but this ain't one of them…" Jett groaned, wincing as he allowed his head to fall back against the floor with a dull thud. His rude awakening hadn't impressed him considering how thick his mind felt, he could have done with a couple more hours but apparently James wouldn't let him do that.

"Join the club! Waking up in a naked embrace I don't remember getting into isn't exactly my idea of a good time!" James snapped, working himself free from the tangle to stand up. He was quick to grab a sheet to wrap around his waist when he realised that Jett's green eyes were on him as the man smirked.

"That's not what ya were saying last night!" He laughed before hissing in pain as the Kiwi purposely stood on his fingers. "Aw, c'mon! Nothing wrong with a bit of sex!" He argued, pulling his fingers away from the danger zone as he stood and stretched. He didn't even bother with a sheet or anything, seeing nothing wrong with his nudity.

"Most people would disagree with that in our case."

"Why? Cause we're both guys?"

"So you're not as dense as you appear…" James muttered, grabbing some clothes to slip on until he could go and wash himself off. He tried running his hands through his hair in an attempt to get it under control without much success. "Yes, most people don't approve of two guys getting off with each other."

"Where does that leave ya? Ya don't like girls."

The Kiwi froze, dropping his shirt at the accusation with a sharp intake of breath. "What? I do too…" He breathed, words lacking conviction.

Jett just laughed, apparently not picking up on the man's sudden unease. "Please Kiwi, I've known ya for a couple of weeks now and in that time I've never seen ya look at a girl or even take part in conversations with the others about them." He explained, wondering if he should grab his own clothes before deciding not to bother for now.

"That doesn't mean anything. Last night was an accident."

"What are ya so scared of? I don't care if yer gay ya know."

"But others will. Better if such a thing remains a secret." James said, glaring at the Australian with warning in his eyes.

"What life is it to play by societies rules? Ya would be caged and safe rather than free and happy?" Jett questioned incredulously.

"And you're one to talk? You're not exactly open about your sexuality mister 'I fuck drunk kiwis up the ass'." James snapped, bending to pick up his shirt and throw it on.

"Have ya ever heard me claim to be straight?" Jett chuckled, raising an eyebrow and smirking when he saw James pause. It was true that he never did claim to be anything of the sort. "If someone asks I won't lie about who I am. I like guys and girls, nothing wrong with that."

Not completely true but close enough. It was what he was he'd lie about.

"And if others found out?" James pushed, voice strangely steady and calm despite his stiff stance. "You know they wouldn't take anything like that lightly."

"Either they accept me or they don't. I don't care." Jett shrugged, offering a small smile. "If they don't like it it's their business and if they act on it I'll tear their throats out in an instant." He mused before laughing. "I'd do it if they bothered ya as well Kiwi!"

"Just what I need. A guard dog… I can look after myself you know?" James muttered sarcastically, raising an eyebrow as Jett burst into loud laughter at his words before shaking his head. He didn't want to know… "I'm going to wash and you better be clothed by the time I get out."

.o.)O(.o.

"Don't tell me your eyes are going…" James grumbled, glaring at Jett as they both pulled their horses to a stop. "Because from what I can see there are no cows here."

Several days had passed since the Kiwi had tumbled drunkenly into Jett's bed and now that he'd calmed down somewhat about it all he wasn't quite so angry at the man. In fact the experience had brought them closer much to the Australian's glee (it meant more time around the blond in private which was always good).

But at the same time it also made him nervous. He cared so much for him that it scared him shitless. Seeing the others lightly teasing the Kiwi made him want to raise his hackles and snarl despite the fact that James always handled it himself in his own subtle manner. Seeing and hearing about the scars across the man's body, the trophies of a battle that hadn't been his, made him want to whine. He wanted to protect the man from the pain of his past but he was incapable of it and it made him hate himself.

He'd never felt this strongly about anyone or anything before. Life to him had always been a game, something to amuse him. But now this one person had worked his way so thoroughly into his heart that the joy of life was meaningless if James wasn't there with him. And he couldn't forget, couldn't ignore, the fact that despite everything James was to him he was one thing he was not.

James was mortal.

"I lied?" Jett grinned sheepishly, swinging down from his saddle and tying his horse to a tree.

"Of course you did… Why this time?" The Kiwi sighed, watching Jett for a moment before mimicking him and dismounting.

"Because I love ya and want to spend more time with ya?"

"Nice try, we've known each other for only a few weeks and spend all our time together anyway. We kind of live together remember?" James scoffed. "Try again."

"Well, I guess I'll just come out with it then… Ya see Kiwi, I love ya. I love ya a LOT. More than I ever thought I could love someone." Jett sighed, smiling at the rapidly paling Kiwi who seemed to be struggling for words. "After meeting ya, I don't think I could ever love anyone else. I don't want to love anyone else for as long as I will live. I want to be with ya forever."

"Jett- stop- We've only-"

"Let me finish Kiwi." Jett insisted. "Point is, I don't want to carry on living while ya age and die. That would kill me. I don't know why I feel this way about ya but I guess it's just part of who I am." He took a deep breath, smiling reassuringly at James who looked like he was both confused and horrified. A dozen thoughts were racing through his mind, most centred on just how crazy the man sounded. "Don't worry okay? I'd never hurt ya…" He promised.

James just gaped silently, mouth opening and closing as he tried to piece his thoughts together. He didn't know where to start with his protests and it was only made worse when Jett suddenly started stripping. Yes, he'd seen it all before (the man seemed a bit too fond of nudity sometimes) but the context made no sense.

Then it all went to hell.

Jett shivered, panting slightly as bone and muscle cracked and shifted beneath his sun tanned skin only to be hidden beneath sprouting fur. His tail bone extended as he gasped, falling to all fours as the appendage was covered in a layer of dusty fur. Limbs shortened, face lengthened and the entire time James could to do nothing but watch, feeling ill at the sounds of Jett's body changing to accommodate the pale brown and white fur of a canine.

At first he thought that it was a dog standing before him. The fur and body shape was all wrong to be a dingo after all but he'd never seen a dog that large before. The animal Jett had become had to have come close to being as tall as his upper thigh and was as muscular as the mastiff he'd once seen in town. The fur however was unlike any he'd ever seen on a dog, pale brown and cream in place where the white didn't show through none of it was solid in tone although it was darker across the dog's back and formed a slight mask across his face. The fur was surprisingly thick for an animal in Australia; about as thick as a collie's pelt but not the same texture-wise.

Jett shook his fur out and stretched as he brought his eyes to meet James', the colour still the same as they'd been when he was human. It was only then that the Kiwi could recognise exactly what he was looking at, vaguely remembering an image from his own childhood of a wolf pacing behind the bars of a zoo cage. He wasn't looking at a dingo or even a dog. He was looking at an animal that had never set foot in the Australian outback.

Jett had become a massive wolf.

He… He had no words. James could only gape in awe as Jett tilted his head, apparently waiting on a response. His focus however was less patient, eyes moving past the Kiwi as some bushes rustled. Important to him or not it appeared that a lone kangaroo was enough to distract him from his questioning silence as he gave an excited yip and raced past the man after it, fur brushing past James' leg in his mad dash.

It was enough to snap the man out of his shock at least, remind him that he wasn't dreaming. He blinked, turning to gaze at the wolf that was running madly after the panicking marsupial. "You show me something like that and then run off before I can question you!? Are you insane?" He shouted, not sure if he was being heard.

Jett didn't turn back so he couldn't be sure… Chances were even if he was he'd be ignored in favour of that damn kangaroo…

Maybe this was just a bad dream…

**A/N2: Note, a "station" in this context is a massive farm. Imagine the farms you're used to if you're not Australian and make it at least three times as large, wilder and with cattle that are practically feral and you've got a cattle station. Think I'm joking about the size? The largest farm in Australia is the size of Belgium and consists of several such stations just manage the land with the help of jackaroos and jillaroos (Aussie versions of cowboys). **

**Review reply:**

**Idonneednoname: Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you liked the update! Thanks for the review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Took me some time but finally got a new chapter up! And I may be using only Slim Dusty's music for this… But to be fair his songs are as Australian as you can get and I always think of Jett when I hear them! They cover drinking and the cattle stations and the Australian way of life so successfully!**

_By a lonely railroad station a dog sits patiently_

_And as each train rolls down the track he watches eagerly_

_But the one that he is waiting for does not come off the train_

_And when the crowds have gone their way, he drops his head again_

_But he doesn't know his master lay_

_On a battlefield to die_

_He didn't hear the soldier say_

"_Rusty it's goodbye"_

_Rusty it's goodbye- Slim Dusty_

"I totally showed that roo who was boss don't ya think? Even if it got away…"

"At least now ya understand am I right? It's cool isn't it!"

"So how about it? Do ya want to join me? Course ya do! I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Are ya mad that I ignored ya or something?"

"And you're still not answering… Was it me stripping again? Ya get used to it, promise! Just remember to clear wherever you dump your clothes… Once came back from a run to find a grumpy brown snake using my shirt as a hiding place! Cheeky bugger almost got me!"

James' eye twitched, the man finally turning in the saddle to glare at Jett. "Yes Jett, it was you once more getting naked that pissed me off. What do you think it was?" He snapped before turning away to squint and try to figure out where everyone else had got to.

"…It was me running off wasn't it?"

"God you're an idiot! Yes, you running off was just a tad annoying considering the enormity of what you dumped on me! You go and give me this huge speech and then turn into fucking wolf on me only to suddenly find an overgrown rat more interesting? Seriously?"

"Marsupial actually, mate… And to be fair-"

"Shut up. I wasn't done." James growled. He was tempted to kick his horse into a gallop and just leave the Australian behind but he wanted answers first. "On top of that you start talking about me joining you? What, don't I get a choice in regards to whether I become a flea bitten dog or not?"

"Hey! I've only had fleas four times thank ya very much!" Jett offered defensively though he did flush slightly at the admittance. Those hadn't been fun times… He'd actually subjected himself to a cattle dip to get rid of the pests. "And why wouldn't ya want to join me? Becoming a werewolf was the best thing to ever happen to me! I'm so glad I tried to rob that house two centuries back, worth everything I've gone through!"

James blinked, slightly dumbfounded as his anger took the backseat for a moment as he tried to actually make sense of what the man was saying. "Two centuries… am I hearing you correctly?!"

"Okay, maybe more like a century and a half but close enough!" Jett grinned, laughing slightly at the sudden lack of anger. "Yeah, old George number three was not my favourite monarch… Made life a living hell and ruined England as my Dad always used to say before he passed. Well, I can't say for sure that was the case but yeah, unless you were upper class your life sucked." He shrugged, not exactly looking down about the fact. "My Dad died when I was twelve, my Ma when I was ten and I spent a couple of years in an orphanage before I broke out and took to the streets for a life of crime!"

"That doesn't explain the two centuries idiot! Get to the point!"

"Easy Kiwi, I'm getting there… Like I said, I was a bit of criminal. Only light stuff mind ya, stealing food and the like though I did steal a lady's bracelet once or twice. One night I tried breaking into a recently evicted household to try and grab whatever was left behind and lo and behold there was a scraggly wolf doing the same! I must've spooked the bloke since he growled at me, tore me a new one and made his getaway as I passed out!" Jett laughed, shaking his head. "Woke up several hours later only to shift into a wolf and freak out all over again! The cops found me there later, covered in blood and naked as the day I was born in an abandoned house and threw me in jail! Next thing ya know I'm on a ship to the new penal colony and I still hadn't a clue what was going on!"

"I had to learn it all myself ya see…" Jett sighed, suddenly appearing far older. "I was only twenty, completely alone and having to deal with something I'd never believed existed. I learnt that the moon held power over me as I sat in the bowels of a prison ship. I learnt to avoid silver while eating a meal with one of my former bosses. I learnt that I wasn't aging when I looked a friend of mine in the face and realised it was suddenly lined with wrinkles while mine was the same as it had been when I met him thirty years prior. I've seen people age and die while I've remained the same age as I was in 1788, Kiwi. I've been alone for years mate, never letting anyone get too close… I didn't care at first but since meeting ya… Now do ya see why I want ya to become like me?" The man's eyes were pleading as they met James'. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

.o.)O(.o.

James couldn't sleep.

He'd managed to convince Jett to give him some time to think things over and although the man now lay sprawled out and snoring, relieved and confident about James' decision, sleep still escaped him. He didn't know what to do. What could he do?

Becoming a- he couldn't even think it, let alone say the word, it would mean giving up everything he cherished. Sure he didn't exactly hear from his family often, perhaps the odd letter, but that was expected considering the distance. He still knew his family were there, knew that if he wished he could return home and they'd be there. Joining Jett would mean giving all of that up, he wouldn't ever be able to go home again. They would perish with time and he would be forced to remain.

Hell, Jett didn't even know what he was doing! For all he knew the perks he spoke so happily of masked a hidden curse, was he prepared to risk it?

But why would he risk it? He sighed; turning over to glance at the man sprawled out on the bed across from him. It wasn't uncommon for them to share a bed but tonight at least the man was giving him his space. He looked strangely peaceful, the moonlight casting shadows across his face as he snored. He was always so active that it was strange seeing him so peaceful.

He didn't feel much for him though, none of the love that Jett claimed to feel. Yes he was a nice man. Yes he did care for him. But that wasn't enough to cast his life aside for good.

But he'd be stronger…

He couldn't help tracing the scar on his shoulder, remembering too clearly how it had felt to have a bullet burn into his flesh. It still scared him to know just how fragile the human body was. His brothers had fallen to gunfire but he'd somehow survived through luck and fortune. Perhaps he too should have perished on the cliffs rather than being brought back on the ships; his brothers had been stronger than him, better suited to the battlefield.

Yet they'd died and he had not. War was a gamble like that…

Not for Jett though. He may never have seen war but he still brushed off wounds like they were nothing. Broken bones, gun shots… Things that would fell a mortal in the right circumstances were mere bug bites to him.

That strength was enviable, possessing the strength to cast aside his fear… The strength to live free from societies judgements.

It was tempting he had to admit.

Another sigh left his lips as he shoved his bed sheets aside to sit up, glancing at Jett as he pushed his hair behind his ears. The man stirred slightly but after shifting soon returned to his deep slumber much to James' relief. He moved quietly across the room as he grabbed his clothes, bag and shoes, not pausing to dress out of fear that the Australian would wake. His fear of waking him didn't stop him as he pulled the door open however, unable to stop himself from glancing back apologetically before the door swung shut with a quiet click.

"…Sorry."

.o.)O(.o.

Getting dressed was the easy part he soon realised, not having any set plans in place for what to do next. He had no way of leaving, no way of getting away from Jett's crazy schemes. He didn't want to get caught up in any of the man's insane existence. Sure, he'd keep his secret for him but he wanted to live his life as he was. It was uncomplicated like this, safe even.

Of course it was Jett's voice he remembered as he walked across the yard, grateful that the dogs seemed content to ignore him though the one did raise his head with a growl before settling.

"_If ya ever want to ensure ya get a tame horse make sure ya don't go for the dominant animals. They'll do nothing but give ya strife. What ya want is the one being picked on by every other horse in the herd. They tend to be easier to manage and far easier to catch since they don't get the same good treatment from their herd, little bit of affection and they'll eat right of yer hand!"_

The least dominant horse…

He knew that there would be no way he'd be able to saddle one of the better horses without waking the camp up in the process but if he were to catch on of the less dominant individuals… He could leave the camp without anyone being any the wiser. He felt bad for the deceit and theft but he supposed he could always have someone drop the horse off once he reached a town.

He grit his teeth, setting his things down by the horse paddock as he turned tail to head into the tack room to grab the saddle, bridle and halter he needed. He could still remember that conversation alongside the paddock, Jett teaching him a few tricks to help him fit in. He'd pointed at the horses, explaining what to look for as he showed him the notable individuals of the herd, the leader for instance, the ones known to be a tad wild and the one who held the lowest rank.

The one he had to catch.

.o.)O(.o.

"Oi! Wake up Jett! The boss is spewing!"

Jett immediately woke with a jolt at the yell, glancing at the man in the doorway with a yawn. "What's going on mate? Why the fuss?"

"Someone took old Blue; the boss is trying to find the culprit. You and that Kiwi better get down here fast, where is he anyway?"

Jett frowned, glancing at the empty bed in confusion. "Ya sure someone took him? Maybe he just got out, wouldn't be the first time." He pointed out, ignoring the question as he glanced around for any sign of where James might have gone. He didn't want to admit it but the lack of the man's clothes and shoes made his blood run cold.

"_This here is Blue. Nice old boy but not as confident as the others, often gets chased away from the good tucker because of it. When it comes to horses if you're not confident you'll get your ass handed to you no matter whether you're a horse or a human. Course it also means he's the easiest to catch and saddle… He doesn't put up a fuss about it."_

Could Kiwi have done it? Did he honestly prefer to steal a horse and escape under the cover of darkness than to stay with him?

.o.)O(.o.

By the time Jett had gotten himself to the paddocks it appeared the boss had calmed down somewhat though the reason for it only made the Australian frown even more. The man was also frowning slightly as he ran his hands along a dappled grey horse's legs, obviously looking for sign of injury as the sweating horse stood patiently and took the examination without protest. He'd been untacked already but even as Jett looked around he could see no sign of James.

"What happened?" He barked, making the horse snort nervously and toss his head. Jett supposed it was a good thing he was down wind seeing as the horse still seemed slightly unsettled by unexpected noises. Letting the animal scent him would probably freak him out more.

"Blue came back mate, seems alright though." A blond man shrugged, dusting his hands off as he came back from the tack room. Justin didn't seem overly concerned, content that the boss was slightly calmer and less likely to kill any of them. "No sign of the rider…"

"Good riddance I say… Never did trust that Kiwi." The boss spat, patting the horse's sweaty hide as he stood. "Attempting to take a horse and run off with it, that's what ya get for trusting a foreigner!"

"You're not going to go after him?" Jett asked incredulously. "He'll die out there! He might be hurt if he got thrown!"

"So? He shouldn't have tried to steal a horse! Let the dingoes have him I say… Saves getting the law involved."

"Ya know the dingoes won't get him! The heat will! He'll die of thirst before the dingoes find him! Ya know as well as I do that there are more than just dingoes out there that can kill ya!"

"Why do ya care Jett? He's just a no good thief…"

"_But others will. Better if such a thing remains a secret." _James had always been nervous of letting anyone know the truth about his sexuality. Jett could understand to a degree but he himself didn't care what people thought. So what if they disliked him for it? He was strong enough to fight if he had to.

He stood tall as he looked the man in the eye, not backing down as he stared down his employer who found himself struggling to hold his gaze. "I care because I love that 'no good thief'."

People immediately started muttering at his words, Jett choosing to ignore them. Who cared what they called him when he knew that he could bring them all down with ease should he choose. He remained focused on his employer, green eyes not leaving the man's brown ones. "Ya mean I've been harbouring a bunch of queers?" He spat, hands clenched into fists at his sides. The Australian merely smirked at the sight.

"What of it? Scared I'll make a move on ya?" Jett taunted with a laugh. "No thanks mate, I can think of a hundred things I'd rather screw." His laughter only grew louder when the man took a swipe at him with his fist, quickly raising his own arm to divert the blow. "Normally I'd love a chance to put ya in your place but this time ya got lucky…" He snorted, shoving his way past. "I've got someone to find."

"Ya won't be welcome back here, ya hear me!"

"I'll be back for my horse so don't bet on it!" He had no intention of riding now, what good would it be when the ground was so covered in hoof prints? Tracking James by sight would be useless but by scent…

By scent it would be a piece of cake.

.o.)O(.o.

James groaned as he came too and tried to sit up with a hiss of pain that immediately forced him down again. The ground where he'd landed was hard and it took him a moment to actually remember what was going on and what had transpired.

He'd been running… Away from Jett and what he wanted to do. He'd taken one of the horses only for the damn animal to spook when a kangaroo (he was really beginning to hate those things) leapt out in front and throw him. And now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere without a horse since Blue had run off. He couldn't help but wince as he tried to take stock of the damage.

His chest ached with every breath, having taken the brunt of his fall onto the hard ground. His head felt no better and a touch to the back of it was enough to tell him that it was bleeding, hair matted with congealing blood and red dirt. It was his ankle that seemed to have taken the worst damage though…

It was swollen, painfully so. He wasn't even sure he could have gotten his boot off if he tried. He could still remember the loud crack the joint had made as Blue had reared and his foot had snagged in the stirrup as he'd slipped. He didn't remember it coming loose but he was glad it had… It could have been a lot worse had it not.

Not that his situation wasn't bad as it was… He was in the middle of nowhere, no shelter or water in sight with a limb that was impossible to walk on. There was no help out here… No-one knew where he was and even if they did would they even bother trying to find him?

And the sun was already starting to climb. He could already feel the heat of it on his face as he groaned. It would only get hotter and hotter as the day progressed.

He couldn't help but laugh darkly as he realised what would happen. He'd survived being shot and war but it would seem he'd meet his end due to something as minimal as sunlight. How could he not? This wasn't New Zealand, this was Australia. Out here the sun did kill if you didn't have shelter and water.

And he had neither.

**A/N2: Some notes for this chapter:**

**Brown snakes: Not to be trifled with. Big, aggressive and in the top ten poisonous snakes in the world.**

**Tucker: food**

**Spewing: Technically means throwing up but in this context it means angry**

**Homosexuality in Australia: Still frowned upon but it's better these days even if the rural areas still remain rather homophobic. In the 20****th**** century though it was a lot worse and it wouldn't be something you'd boast about.**

**Blue was actually a stock horse I once worked with and as he is here he wasn't very dominant in the herd. He'd be picked on a lot so he was a lot friendlier in regards to people than say Honey who was the boss and would bite you or be a bitch to catch. However him being so easy to work with was a double edged sword since he was a lot less confident. Whilst riding to muster a handful of cattle that had broken through the fence on the neighbouring property the girl riding Blue wasn't very confident herself since she'd come off a horse a few months prior and had had a bad fall that time and although Blue was a sweetheart to work with he did spook very easily and kept taking off when he realised that his rider was nervous. Although more dominant horses are harder to ride (they'll occasionally buck or rear) and catch they are typically safer to be on when it comes to riding since they scare less easily. I could have ridden my own horse alone without him batting an eyelid but Blue would have freaked out at every shadow if he didn't have other horses around him.**

**As any horse riders on here will know getting your foot caught in the stirrup is extremely dangerous. Falling from a horse can be bad but as long as your feet are free you can fall in such a way that you minimize damage. Get your foot caught as you fall and you'll almost certainly break your ankle and if your horse continues running it could kill you since you'll be dragged along with the horse and the likelihood of hitting your head or breaking your neck is extremely high unless you can get free quickly. Even if you get free it'll be hard to control your fall so chances are you'll be in a sorry state anyway. In short: don't get your foot caught in the stirrup. It'll end badly!**

**The Australian sun is also not to be trifled with. Western Australia reaches forty degrees easily and even fifty isn't unheard of.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy New Year folks! Hope that most of you have recovered from any hang overs if you are legal :) If not, enjoy some non-empathetic Australian and a Kiwi who really wishes he could avoid his life! Of course you're welcome to enjoy if you are not hung over as well :) thank the gods for a high alcohol tolerance!**

**I should be able to update more frequently now that I'm back from Adelaide (AKA where the devil holidays when hell gets too hot). I may be recovering from a bad sunburn but otherwise I've got time to spare to an extent!**

**Note for the song: a swaggie is the Australian equivalent of a tramp, a roll in this sense is bedding.**

_Then the swaggie comes in smothered in dust and flies_

_He throws down his roll and rubs the sweat from his eyes_

_But when he is told, he says 'what's this I hear?'_

'_I've trudged fifty flamin' miles to a pub with no beer'_

_Now there's a dog on the veranda, for his master he waits_

_But the boss is inside drinking wine with his mates_

_He hurries for cover and cringes in fear_

_It's no place for a dog 'round a pub with no beer_

_A Pub with No Beer- Slim Dusty_

The sun was steadily rising now, the rays rapidly warming the reddened earth. James couldn't help but pant at the steadily climbing temperature, sweat beading on his face in a futile attempt to cool his skin. Only the lizards seemed to like the heat, crawling out from the rocks to bask only to scamper away in a panic when the Kiwi tried to move and whimpered as his ankle and chest protested. Perhaps had there been shelter he could have taken the pain for long enough to crawl towards the shade but there was nought bigger than rocks half his height. He could see a ghost gum in the distance but the stark white tree would offer no protection, leaves long since gone once all available water had dried up. Even the termite mounds here wouldn't protect him from the sun's wrath, none large enough to offer more than a foot of shade.

Trust him to come off in the most desolate part of what had to be the most desolate country.

He sighed though, closing his eyes against the glare as he licked his parched lips. The ground was hard against his back but there was nothing he could do about it. He was sore, thirsty, overheating and sure he was about to die and that was that.

Around him though life continued, he could hear it. He could hear insects fighting for whatever nutrients they could get in the sparse undergrowth. Nor were they alone for he could also make out the chirping of birds and the rustling of mammals such as mice who dared to brave the sun. The larger lizards' claws skittered on the rocks as they strove to find the best spots to absorb the sunlight before it grew too hot for even them.

They were quick to scarper though when James' ears picked up on a larger animal approaching. He could hear it snuffling at the earth, obviously scenting for something and whatever it was it was big. It sounded bigger than a dog or a dingo, definitely not a kangaroo or anything along those lines. For a moment he recalled the talk of demon dingoes and had to hold back a shiver. He barely dared to breathe; eyes clenched shut as the animal drew closer and whined.

He could feel hot breath on his cheek as a cool nose nudged him. What he wasn't expecting though was to feel a wet swipe on his skin as though a dog were licking him. It was enough to make his eyes open in surprise, his gaze meeting the green eyes of a concerned canid who whined in relief.

It didn't take even half a second for James to recognise him, those features burnt into his mind's eye through surprise and shock as to what Jett truly was. That pale tan fur (visible though dusty from the red soil) could belong to no-one else. Those expressive, bright eyes, full of emotion that Jett was unable to hold back, were distinctive. He doubted that he would ever visually mistake Jett for anyone or anything other than what he was.

He just hadn't expected the man to follow him.

"…Jett?" He hissed, sitting up with a wince. God that had been a bad idea… Sitting shouldn't hurt that much! But at least this way he was almost face to face with the wolf rather than having Jett look down on him. He didn't look happy with James moving though, a high pitched escaping his lips as he nuzzled the kiwi's neck.

Jett only pulled away to glance quickly around them, keen eyes searching for any danger before he snorted and stiffened. The sound of joints and bone cracking and shifting was enough to make James wince sympathetically, it had to hurt no matter how little the man showed it. He was panting slightly when he knelt as a human, skin bare without any protection from the harsh environment but James didn't know if it was from pain or the heat. He gave no other sign of discomfort, merely cupping his cheek as the shift ended. "Ya okay there Kiwi? Why'd ya run?"

"Do I look okay to you?" James grumbled, caught off guard by the question and the hurt and accusation behind it. Jett had allowed him to be privy to his greatest secret and he supposed running like that must have stung a bit. He sighed, allowing his tone to soften. The Australian had come after him with every intent of helping him so he supposed being civil was expected. "Think I broke my ankle… possibly a few ribs as well." He admitted as Jett frowned in concern.

"Can I see?" The man asked waiting for a stiff nod before running his hands along the blond's chest. There wasn't much he could do but rely on touch, trying to feel if there were any obvious breaks. Although James would gasp at too much pressure he couldn't feel any major damage. Possibly only cracked then?

He didn't think he was going to get so lucky with his ankle though… once his pant leg had been rolled up as gently as possible (but still not gently enough if the pained grimace was anything to go by) it was obvious that the limb was badly swollen, skin white where the leather of James' boot couldn't stretch anymore and dug into the otherwise reddened flesh. Jett's frown deepened as he realised that there was no way he was going to be able to inspect the wound without pulling the boot off. The Kiwi seemed to realise as well, stiffening as he considered just how painful it was going to be to pull the too tight shoe off seeing as neither of them had a knife to make the job easier. "Just do it." He forced out at the brunette's apologetic look.

Jett nodded stiffly; scrounging around in the dirt pointlessly before sighing and undoing the man's belt much to James' surprise. "I'll try to do it as gently as possible but ya might want ta bite down on this." He explained as he got the belt loose and handed it across. The Kiwi stared at it blankly for a moment, stealing his nerves before accepting it. He was breathing rapidly through his nose despite his chest protesting as he sank his teeth into the worn leather, resisting the urge to spit it out at the taste of dust and oils.

He was glad for it though when Jett started tugging at the ties on his boot in a bid to loosen it as much as possible, his cry muffled as he bit down as hard as possible. And this was just untying it, if it was this bad now how bad would it be when it was pulled off and his foot and ankle actually manipulated?

He soon found out when the boot was loosened as much as humanly possible, almost biting through his belt as his ankle was shifted around to try and free it. He could see a few black spots in his vision from the pain, half convinced he would pass out before the boot was ever removed. He could vaguely hear Jett speaking to him soothingly but the words made little sense.

And then the pain suddenly stopped. Sure his ankle still throbbed but it was finally free from his boot… James sighed in relief, gasping for air as he spat the belt out. There were clear indentations from his teeth in the old leather but neither of them paid it any heed as Jett examined the limb without touching it further. He'd gotten a feel of it while working it loose so he was already confident that the bone had been completely snapped, he didn't even have to touch it to see that considering the bone was out of line and thus visibly broken even without the skin being broken.

"It's broken isn't it?" James panted.

"Yeah I'd say so…"

"Of course it is…" he chuckled bitterly before sighing, lying back down on the hard ground and staring at the too bright sky. "So what now?"

"I can fix it for ya? …but considering why ya ran ya might not like the suggestion." Jett said sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"It's the best option! Werewolves seem to heal fast so if I turned ya and then fixed up yer ankle it'll be good as new in a few days! Yer ribs as well!"

"And fixing my ankle and ribs first isn't an option because?"

"Because I have no experience in fixing major injuries in the long term? Ya will probably end up limping for the rest of yer life if I tried… If ya survived that is."

"If I SURVIVED?"

"No doctors around here mate; wounds get infected quickly as well…" Jett grinned light-heartedly. "If I turned ya though I could just bind yer ankle and ya won't even need a doctor! I'll be enough!"

"Great. So my choice is between death and an incompetent doctor whose method of treatment involves becoming a mangy dog." James grumbled before sighing when Jett laughed.

"Pretty much, though the mange is optional!" He smiled before looking thoughtful. "I won't do it straight away though, promise. I'll grab a few things from back at the station first and then come back for ya."

"So you'll leave me ridiculously exposed before ruining my life. How nice of you."

Jett blinked as he considered that. James would be ridiculously exposed as he put it… He wouldn't be able to look after himself like this, wouldn't be able to move to shelter if he needed it… "Right… I didn't think of that…"

"I figured." James sighed, looking for any way out of this and failing to see one. A human form was too susceptible to pretty much everything when injured, too defenceless without a weapon in hand… If Jett left him out here to return back there was a good chance he'd perish before he could get back depending on how long he took. Heat stroke, dehydration… if Jett took too long to get back both could push him past the point he could return from. Even if he got back quickly there were other variables that could result in him dying before he could be patched up. Dingoes or feral dogs could take advantage of his vulnerability. Or he could startle a snake if any came too close whilst sunning themselves. "…turn me first."

"Wait really?"

"Yes really. If it's a choice between that or dying I'll choose life any day. Leave me with some way of defending myself!" James snapped, still hesitant about his choice. But what he said was true. Living was always better than the alternative. If he had any way of surviving he'd go for it in a heartbeat even if it meant changing his entire world.

"It'll hurt ya know. And it might take a while… I've never done this before."

Of course… Now Jett was getting hesitant despite his earlier pushing for this very thing. Why was he not surprised? "Jett. Just get on with it! What choice do we have? If I can't move I'd at least like to have some form of defence whilst you're not here. I've seen dogs get hit by cars and still get up whereas a human just moans in pain. Now shut up and bite me already! I won't be defenceless whilst I wait when I've already made up my mind!"

Jett sat there slack jawed in surprise before he nodded. James had fought so strongly against this but when faced with a choice between this and death his change of heart was slightly startling. But how could he refuse when he glared at him so determinedly, skin reddened from the sun but no sign of weakness in his gaze despite it or the pain he had to be in. If he wanted to fight than who was he to deny it?

Those eyes never left him as he took a deep breath and willed his body to change, ignoring the pain as two limbs became four and his skin was offered protection from the sun with a thick layer of fur. He was still nervous though, not sure how this would work out as he shook his pelt out and turned towards the still determined kiwi. He whined as he nuzzled the man's shoulder, feeling a hand sinking into his fur to rustle it as one would do a dog. "Just do it Jett. I trust you."

The wolf nodded, licking James' wrist before parting his jaws and allowing his canines to sink into yielding flesh. The Kiwi gasped at the sudden pain as blood ran in a thin line from the shallow wound, beads of red sticking to Jett's muzzle as he pulled away and licked the wound tenderly. He had no idea how bad the damage had to be to turn someone, He didn't know how long it would take, and he didn't even know if he could change someone…

But he had to try regardless. He could consider this a learning experience.

He whined when James hissed, wrapping a hand around the shallow wound, looking at him for explanation. "It burns a bit…" the man forced out when Jett nudged him. A bit was an understatement; the wound was throbbing painfully as though someone had poured straight whiskey over it.

But he had to bear with it. There was no going back now.

He could get through it.

.o.)O(.o.

He was wrong. He was no longer sure he could get through it.

His nerves twitched as though a hot brand was being pressed against them, trying to do something they should never have been capable of doing as skin and bone shifted and pulled taut. At some point Jett must have changed back because he held him now, trying to soothe him as he cried out like a wounded animal. At least before it had just been his damaged bones that had hurt, now every single one felt as though it were being shattered in an attempt to conform to a new form. His skin felt hot but he was no longer sure that the sun was to blame.

He grit his teeth as he shuddered, skin pulled taut as bone and muscle shifted and changed where necessary. This time however it continued changing smoothly, legs shortening as his bones twisted to suit a quadruped. Skin, stripped at some point though he couldn't remember it happening, sprouted fur. He writhed in Jett's grip, teeth gnashing in an instinctive display of defence even as the Australian winced. One of James' claws had nicked his jaw even as he released the wolf who skittered to his feet with a yelp.

The change of form hadn't changed the fact that his ribs were still injured or the fact that he couldn't place one of his hind paws on the ground; instead holding it high as he balanced on three legs and panted. Pale fur, lighter than Jett's and slightly longer as well was bristled as he snarled nervously.

Jett smiled reassuringly at the blond-furred wolf, raising his hands defensively. "Easy there Kiwi. No-one's gonna hurt ya…" He promised, sinking to his haunches to look the wolf in the eye. He allowed his hand to rest on James' cheek when he seemed to calm slightly, giving a low whine. He supposed it was confusing even if you knew what was going to happen…

He took a moment to consider his next move, change form or help James find shelter in this form… Human. At least then they'd have some method of communication… "Can ya walk?"

The wolf looked thoughtful for a moment before snorting and giving a slight nod. He was somehow upright wasn't he? He would have loved a chance to sit down and sort through everything that was happening but right now he supposed that finding shade was more important. He could contemplate everything while Jett was gone.

"It's not far, promise, just ta those termite mounds. They'll do for now."

Another nod as James raised his muzzle to see where the man was pointing as he marvelled at how keen his senses were. He could see so much… hear so much… Colour may have been dimmed but he cared not when he realised that he could make out every scale on the hide of the nearest lizard that clung to the rocks. He could hear the clicking of the termites within the mounds and scent… God, how had he never realised how much he'd been missing?

He stumbled slightly though as he took a step towards where the mounds rose proudly from the sun-baked earth, not used to his limbs. The stumble made him whimper, reminding him of his wounds as his chest throbbed. But Jett was right there, hands bracing him as he panted until he was ready to take another step. It was all about learning, about getting used to the different shape, he realised and the entire time the Australian remained beside him with his hand lightly touching the thicker fur around his neck.

The touch filled him with a strange sense of warmth that surprised him. Sure James liked Jett and all (he was sleeping with him on a fairly regular basis after all) but this was more than that. Was this what Jett had described? What he'd felt from the minute fate had caused them to meet?

If so he felt bad for running… particularly after getting an idea of what this path meant.

He fell to the earth with a relieved whine as he entered the limited shade offered by the termite mound even though he huffed as dust went up his nose. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised… hadn't he noticed how dusty Jett got from all the dirt around here? His own fur would probably turn just as red just from lying where he was. He didn't want to let Jett's assistance go unappreciated when the man's hand pulled away from him, raising his muzzle and lightly licking his wrist.

Jett chuckled, ruffling the wolf's fur before pulling away. "Are ya okay here mate? I'm just going to change back and then go grab my horse and whatever's left of my stuff got it?"

James gave another huff, dipping his head in affirmation before laying it on his paws to watch as the Australian stiffened and shifted before his eyes. It sounded even worse in this form, able to hear things shifting that his human ears could never pick up on.

That wasn't what surprised him though. No what surprised him was what he heard after the man had turned into a pale brown wolf.

_Ugh… Ya would think that would grow easier…_

…_Jett?_ James breathed, not sure if he was going crazy or not. He was pretty sure hearing voices went under going crazy but after the past two days he supposed the goal posts may have been moved.

The wolf in question yipped in surprise, hackles rising instinctively. _Shit! Kiwi? That you?_

_No, the rocks have decided to speak to you. You didn't mention this because?_

_Consider it a learning experience? _Jett chuckled; to say he was pleasantly surprised was an understatement. He'd been sure that there would be a language barrier but the fact that they could still communicate made his day._ I had no idea that this could happen! I wonder how far it goes for…_

_What happened to heading back?_

Jett smiled sheepishly, lips pulling back as he dipped his muzzle. He'd forgotten that… _Right… Guess we'll experiment now then! I'll be right back!_

James chuckled at the wolf's expression, stretching to brush his muzzle against the others. _Hurry back._

Jett blinked in surprise at the gesture. _Does this mean ya will stay?_

_I guess it does… We'll have to see._

He had no idea how things would be but he was willing to take things as they came. And right now instinct told him it would be better to stay.

**A/N2: And James finally understands how Jett felt :) Now to get back to 'by tooth and claw' and finish 'every dog'! Probably only two or three more chapters left for this one.**

**Review replies:**

**Sara: Glad you're enjoying it! Ja, with a character like Jett and a setting like Australia it can only get more shocking :) hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for the review!**

**Momsan: No worries bru :) I'm rather fond of this pairing as well so I'm enjoying writing it! Hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for the review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry about the wait, broke a tooth that turned out to be damaged from an earlier break (fucking orthodontist leaving a crack in it…) and had to have it pulled (took two attempts annoyingly) so I'm typing this up a tad drugged up so I also apologise for any weirdness that slips through. But I was told to take it easy today so that's a good enough excuse to sit down and write, right?**

_So the drover rides back, with a brilliant idea,  
He rides hard in the saddle 'til the town's drawin' near,_

He dismounts in the lane and the dog cringes near,  
And the swaggie's just leavin' the pub with no beer.

There's excitement all round as the drover tells where,  
The old blitzen bus is, on the plain way out there,  
'Every man that can ride." says the drover to all,  
"Saddle up, let's get movin', and bring back the haul."

_Answer to the pub with no beer- Slim Dusty_

Now that he had no need to follow a scent trail the trip seemed far shorter as Jett ran at a fast lope that left him panting. Normally he wouldn't even try running around during the day, preferring to find shade to rest in or work to do in his human form (if he had to) but he supposed this was an exception to the rule. He couldn't wait for the coolness of the night with James depending on him so he merely put up with the heat. He didn't even show any sign of distress from it, keeping up a running commentary to the Kiwi who had no choice but to put up with it.

_Wow! I knew it was getting dry out here but have ya seen just how dry? The ground is ridiculous!_

_Jett, its Australia. It's always dry…_

_I know but still! And what do ya mean ALWAYS? Have ya seen it when it rains out here? Huh, looks like some of the boss's cattle died… guess he's not my boss any more but still!_

_Are you always this hyperactive? _James questioned with a sigh, only half listening to what the man was saying. It was enough to give him a headache seeing as Jett would switch topics at the drop of a hat should something more interesting show up.

Jett laughed, mind leaving the dead animals as he grinned wolfishly. _Just trying to keep ya company Kiwi! _He explained before his ears twitched at a sudden bird call and he was off once more.

This time about how annoying he found cockatoos and wondering what they tasted like.

.o.)O(.o.

Despite Jett getting distracted twice (and thus running off to investigate) he actually made fairly good time to get back to property they'd both run from. He may have been panting like mad, tongue lolling from his jaws but he was there at least as he attempted to find where he'd left his clothes upon shifting. It took some time to locate them but eventually he managed and shifted back to slip the dust covered cloth on once more after telling James that he'd be there soon, not to die on him and that he wished they could keep up the communication.

The Kiwi had rolled his eyes at that but remained silent for fear of giving the man any ideas. He was going in as a human so he didn't want to mess up and accidently suggest a stupid idea.

Such as racing in as a wolf and getting shot.

Because god knew if Jett received even a hint that he could do so he would.

So he remained silent as the sound of Jett's thoughts drifted away to leave him in oppressive silence. After having so many of the man's thoughts racing through his head (he didn't hold anything back sadly) it was rather unnerving to be left in silence but he merely sighed and laid his head on his paws instead of thinking too much into it. Jett had handled the silence for years so he could handle it just as easily.

His eyes remained locked on the horizon as he waited as patiently as he could, not moving but for the occasional twitch of an ear to dislodge a fly. Like this, strange as it was, he could bear any discomfort from his injuries and his only concern was waiting. He ignored everything but that, refusing to wear himself out by contemplating how life could change so quickly. If he started thinking of that he knew he'd have regrets over it and what was done was done.

He couldn't think too hard on the past, only on the future and the present.

And both of those would come riding for him over that horizon.

.o.)O(.o.

For what had to be the first time in his life Jett was glad that no-one tried to pick a fight with him. He normally found fights a wonderful way to break the monotony of life since he never had anything to fear from them and was confident in his ability to win almost all of them but now he had not the time for such a thing. The longer he stayed the longer James had to remain alone.

Although he was slightly concerned for the man he knew deep down that James would be fine, he could see a familiar glint in his eyes from the beginning. The Kiwi had a strong will to survive and it would take a lot to change that. He was a fighter and a survivor just like he was even if it was in a different sense. Whereas Jett actively sought out fights for the hell of it James avoided them if he had another option available. Were there no other options though he pitied whoever tried to lay a hand on him because he suspected he would fight for all he was worth.

He was a soldier, one who'd seen the worst possible side of humanity but it hadn't left him weak in Jett's opinion. He was stronger for it, determined to survive at all costs. Why else would he change his mind about being turned like that, it wasn't that he'd come round but merely that he wanted to continue living.

Jett didn't mind though, no matter the reason why he was merely happy to have the man willing to remain at his side and the thought made him smile as he ignored the men who lingered around the camp and glared at him. They knew he was strong, seeing him in many a bar brawl and his confidence as he strode across the camp unnerved them. These men were also strong but now that they considered Jett as a foe for his actions and sexuality they found themselves hyper aware of his presence. Gone was the normally friendly air he carried with him, instead there was a strength about him that was more than anything any of them had ever seen. He carried himself as a dingo would in an untended paddock of sheep, no fear in his tread and the lord of his domain.

Even the station boss didn't bother him, merely frowning as he watched him from afar. Maybe had he lingered they would have done something to spur him on his way but he agreed with them in that regard. He didn't want to linger so his gear and swag was quickly draped across the strong back of the roan gelding he'd ridden in on three years ago once the animal was saddled up and waiting patiently for him. The horse had been good for him since he'd bought him as a yearling from a stud farm to the East eight years ago, he was starting to get a bit grey in the muzzle but he was still a good horse who he could trust to get him back to where he'd left James and he definitely had a few more good years in him before he'd have to retire him to get a younger horse.

He didn't like to think of those times when he had no choice but to sell the animal he'd put so much effort into training but it was a fact of life for him. Better for them to be sold to become a riding horse for some middle class family than left to break a leg on a cattle muster though he suspected it would grow harder to find good homes for his partners in the future. He may not have enjoyed the atmosphere of the cities but he did occasionally frequent them and even he could see that cars were starting to grow in popularity over the time tested horses he was used to.

He sighed at the thought before pushing it out of his mind as he was wont to do with such thoughts. If he didn't enjoy what he was thinking about he would merely ignore it. So he patted the roan on the shoulder before pulling himself into the saddle, intent on riding out and not looking back as he nudged the horse into a swift trot.

.o.)O(.o.

James was dosing, eyes half closed, when the monotony of the horizon was broken by the lone figure of a man on horseback. He raised his head at the sight, tail wagging as he recognised that cocksure way of holding himself that Jett had and pushing himself to his feet as well as one can when one leg is useless. He was surprised by just how resilient a canine form was, how he could go from being rendered immobile as a human to being able to move (albeit at a slow limp) as a wolf with the exact same injuries. It at least prevented him from regretting his decision for now as he limped towards the slowing and snorting horse.

Jett grinned down at him as he pulled the reins to stop the horse who stared wide eyed and distrustfully at the blond-furred wolf though he made no move to bolt even when the Australian swung down from the saddle to grab an old shirt from his saddle bag. "Feeling right Kiwi?"

The wolf gave a low snort but otherwise remained silent as he watched intently.

"Other than all that mate." Jett grinned, picking up on James' slightly sarcastic attitude despite the lack of words. He chuckled slightly, throwing the shirt over his shoulder and lightly stroking the wolf's broad head. "Care to change back? Might be better ta fix ya up as a human." He offered, James leaning into the touch for a moment before rolling his eyes and pulling away purely to stare at him intently.

It still took almost a full minute for Jett to realise that the wolf was trying to get something across and even then it was only because James growled at him. Silent hinting didn't really work on him…

James may have taken to his lupine form readily enough but that didn't change the fact that he had no clue what he was doing. The initial change had been automatic, forced by whatever it was that now ran through his blood to make him different. Actually getting himself to switch forms? That would require a bit of instruction at the very least.

"What are ya waiting for Kiwi?"

I don't know, maybe some guidance? James grumbled to himself as he growled again.

"Are ya nervous about me seeing ya naked or something? Ya know I've seen it before right mate? If it makes ya feel better I think ya look brilliant naked!"

Oh for the love of god… He couldn't be this oblivious could he? He sighed, glaring at the man before nipping his arm hard enough to draw blood. And staring pointedly because even that didn't get the message across.

…

…

Jett blinked, breaking the stare off. "I didn't explain how to turn back to ya did I?"

Well that took long enough… James sighed, dipping his muzzle in a short nod. At least he didn't have to bite him again… It seemed a bit harsh to do so for something such as being oblivious, he'd save it for other instances (more than likely he'd need to). One bonus of this at least, teeth put the message across better than a fist would.

Jett grinned broadly, ruffling the wolf's fur. "Why didn't ya say so? It's easy! Just focus on what ya want to do and it'll happen! It's all about will-power mate! " He explained.

Will-power huh… Why did James suspect that it may have taken a while for Jett to figure that out? He half expected the man to have only figured it out by accident rather than actual experimentation. Then again, had he not been part of the initial penal colony? Perhaps desperation whilst travelling and trying to hide what he was had allowed him to figure it out since he must have spent eight months travelling from England in a crowded ship… How he didn't get caught by the authorities on-board he had no idea but then again would they have believed the words of convicts who probably had witnessed everything?

He sighed, trying to clear his mind of everything but his desire to regain a human form. He felt like an idiot doing so, trying to visualise how it felt to be human, how his skin felt, how his joints were pieced together in way that was so different to how it was like this. It felt like a dream trying to do so but that didn't change the fact that he could clearly feel the initial twinge of his muscles twitching and pulling taut. Nor was that the end of it, his bones attempting to change form making him gasp and whine.

He'd forgotten the initial pain upon his realisation of the perks that came from a lupine form but that didn't change the fact that it was still there. His body may have held the ability to change its structure completely but that didn't mean it was a painless change. Bones had to shorten and lengthen, altering completely to ensure he appeared human. And then there were muscles, tendons coming loose to reattach in the correct places even as the muscles they connected to bone changed shape and organs shifted to their proper locations. Fur receded and skin stretched and shrunk to suit his usual form even as his nerves felt as though they were aflame.

How did Jett manage this silently and so quickly? He had to bite back gasps and whimpers just to make it through the first minute and it only grew worse as one minute became two and soon enough five. He was panting by the time he collapsed, nerves throbbing at even the memory of the strain they'd been put through. He could feel a cool hand on his shoulder as he grimaced and pushed himself semi upright.

"How do ya feel?"

James spat dust from his mouth before meeting the Australian's concerned gaze, his nerves quickly settling now that he wasn't putting the same strain on them that changing forms had. "Does it always hurt like that?" He forced out wincing as he sat upright and his ribs twinged. He didn't even try to move his ankle, the swollen limb looking as though it would send shooting pain up his body were he to try.

Jett grimaced sympathetically. "Yeah mate, every time… Ya get used to it though; the time it takes gets shorter and easier with practice. How do the bones feel?"

"Like I got trampled…"

The Australian laughed, shaking his head. "Can't be that bad Kiwi, let me take a look will ya?" He ordered, not even waiting for permission before he started examining the man's ribcage with practiced hands. How often had he done something along these lines to have gotten so used to examining injuries like these? It was unlikely that he'd done it for others, James realised, this was from patching up his own wounds. By nature he was reckless, that much he'd seen in their time together so he probably had had to learn just because he probably injured himself on a regular basis.

He hissed when pressure was applied to his lower ribs, flinching away instinctively even as Jett nodded. "Doesn't seem too bad… Probably should bind it for ya though since ya have to ride with it." He mused, turning to rip his spare shirt into strips as James' face paled.

"Ride?" He forced out when Jett remained silent.

"Well yeah, ya can't walk on that ankle can ya?" the Australian explained, turning back to James as he set the strips aside bar one in his hands. "Now lift yer arms up and breathe out for me so I can bind those ribs of yers up. Normally wouldn't bother but we don't want them to get damaged whilst ya ride." He ordered, waiting until the man silently obeyed so that he could start wrapping the Kiwi's chest so that the rib in question would be securely held in place. "There ya go, now take it easy okay?"

James gave a curt nod, steeling himself for what would come next. Now that his ribs were sorted his ankle had to be next and god knew he didn't want that being touched, it throbbed just thinking about it. But he took as deep a breath as he could and didn't resist when the man gently touched his ankle and made him wince. "Sorry mate…" Jett said softly, frowning as he tried moving the limb as gently as possible and making James curse loudly, fingers digging into the ground to keep him from lashing out. It seemed that shifting between forms had affected the alignment of the joint if Jett's fiddling was anything to go by, the man seeming to be trying to line the bones up properly.

And damn did that hurt. Hell, hurt was the understatement of the century. He was panting fiercely by the time the joint was aligned properly (or so he assumed since Jett was holding onto his ankle as he grabbed not only some strips of cloth but also a stick that he guessed would serve as a splint.

…

He didn't even want to remember how badly binding his ankle had hurt. Jett had tried to be gentle but at the same time the joint had to be bound tightly, the bone kept in place (it shifted twice before it could be bound properly) and he may have sworn more than he'd ever done in his life during it until he could finally be helped upright by the apologetic man who helped him balance on his uninjured leg.

"Sorry Kiwi… I know that hurt ya." Jett mumbled, looking honestly upset about it as he helped the man slip his clothes back on (also an unpleasant experience). It was a strange expression on the normally care free man's face and made James sigh.

"It had to happen." He forced out, leaning on the man's shoulder before glancing nervously at the roan he was expected to ride. It wasn't the largest horse he'd ever seen, barely over fourteen hands but that was still a fair height to try and get up onto with only one usable leg. He grit his teeth as he hopped over, shifting his hands to the worn leather of the animal's saddle as he tried to figure out how he was going to do this.

Apparently Jett had already considered it though since he placed his hands around the calf of his injured leg and interlocked his fingers to create a sort of platform, high enough up that his support wouldn't aggravate the broken joint. "I'll give ya a leg up, kay?" he grinned as James nodded and gripped the saddle's pommel tightly. He hissed as he bent his knee to launch himself into the air, his bound ribs protesting the activity even as Jett helped lift him high enough to swing his good leg over the saddle. He was glad that the animal Jett rode was well-trained seeing as he practically collapsed in the saddle once he was mounted, not bothering with the stirrups even when he caught his breath.

"Thanks…" he muttered after a while. He glanced down at the man as he shifted to try and get more comfortable in the saddle. "What now?"

Jett shrugged, flexing his arms to stretch them out after giving James a boost. The man may not have had the same bulk that he did but he was hardly a feather, he had some height to him along with muscle tone. "Walk to the nearest town or the closest good camping spot I guess. There's nothing here for us…"

"That's a long walk isn't it?" James mused, frowning as he considered the distance. The latter option was probably the only option for now.

"Yeah, but not too bad. There's food and water if ya know where ta look and it'll give ya a chance ta heal up and I can start ta teach ya all I know once ya can walk again!"

"You don't intend to ride at all until then, do you?"

Jett laughed, glancing into the distance thoughtfully before choosing a direction to walk in. James sighed, nudging the horse with his left foot to coax him to follow at a slow amble that wouldn't strain his injuries. "Of course not! Can't have ya hopping all the way across the outback Kiwi!" He grinned, walking at the horse's shoulder at a steady gait. "Besides, I'm a wolf. I can handle it!"

There was so much arrogance in his grin, so much confidence in his tread that James couldn't help but believe him.

**A/N2: God I get so easily distracted whilst on painkillers… I've been working on the last half of this for six hours because I got distracted by first a song which led to me googling Yowies which led to me researching more Australian cryptids which have zero relevance to this story.**

**I also may have almost forgotten to allow James to get dressed before getting on the horse so he almost ended up riding naked across the outback.**

**Review replies!**

**Guest: Glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you enjoyed the update, sorry about the wait! Thanks for the review!**

**Sara: Glad you enjoyed them :) Ja, Tooth and Claw was me reverting to the original storyline since I enjoyed writing Hair of the Dog and it's Nordic based back story Breaking Gleipnir so much and the request gave me an excuse to go back to them (it was meant to be a one shot but I rambled much like what I'm doing here…). I'll reply to your other review in the next Tooth and Claw since otherwise I get confused about what reviews I've replied to and I'm dopy enough now that I'm drugged up as is! I'll be working on that one next anyway :) thanks for the review!**


End file.
